


Nwalin Gift Basket for asparklethatisblue/Blue_Sparkle

by isisanubis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Dwalin, M/M, Mermaid!Nori, Nwalin Gift Exchange, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: Nwalin AU moodboards for asparklethatisblue





	1. Doctor Who AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Dwalin meets a new companion

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/x481dp8x1/)


	2. Merman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisherman Dwalin meets Merman Nori

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/wij2hldut/)


	3. Hockey AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Hockey AU

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/6hvkoq4px/)


	4. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^ see title

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/68xzysrxh/)


	5. Fairy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Time...

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/k1ceufip1/)


End file.
